Recapacitando
by anver
Summary: Castle hace una pregunta que Beckett no se atreve a responder... ¿Qué esconde ella? Capítulo único.


**_He rescatado este fic, escrito hace seis meses, y que era un regalo para Staraky por su cumpleaños. Espero que no te importe que lo comparta aquí con el resto de lectores._ **

_**Es miércoles y los miércoles son aburridos, espero entretener a alguien aunque sea sólo un rato.**_

**RECAPACITANDO.**

Le miró en silencio. No tenía claro que debía contestarle para no herirle, ni como dar la vuelta a la conversación para que se olvidase de la pregunta.

Él percibió su incomodidad. Se lamentó por un momento de haber ido tan lejos, pero a su vez necesitaba una respuesta que calmase su curiosidad y el porqué de su acelerado corazón y deseaba esa respuesta de manera urgente. Sostuvo su mirada, intentando sin mucho éxito, trasmitirle toda la calma de la que era capaz, para convencerla y que le diese un razonamiento, aunque fuese el que él no quería oír.

Ella distinguió el cambio en sus profundos ojos azules, sus pupilas se dilataron y su mirada se hizo brillante, conquistándola con su ternura. Ella supo de inmediato que la estaba manipulando, Castle era así y aunque ella lo sabía no podía evitar que lo siguiese haciendo. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones suavemente por la nariz pasando sus dedos entre los ojos apretándose ligeramente mientras cerraba estos últimos.

- Kate – suplicó él – mírame por favor.

Ella abrió de nuevo los ojos mirándole fijamente. Él la sonrió levemente, desarmándola.

- Podría mentirte y decirte que no quiero una respuesta – admitió él con suavidad– con eso supongo que evitaría discutir contigo – le dijo ladeando la cabeza – pero la verdad es que si quiero una respuesta y lo cierto es que no me gustaría nada enfadarte – le confesó mientras cogía una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándola con devoción.

Ella guardó silencio y él percibió su miedo y adivinó la respuesta, en ese mismo instante supo que debía parar, no quería asustarla, ante todo y sobre todo la amaba tal y como era. Había esperado años por ella, sin pretender nada más, sólo muriendo por besarla y acariciar su piel noche a noche. No podía pedirle más, no debía pedirle más.

- Kate – dijo acercándose para besarla – no me respondas.

- Castle… - dijo al fin ella – yo…

- Calla – dijo besándola con ternura sobre sus labios.

Él acarició su cara, besando poco a poco cada milímetro de la misma haciendo hincapié en la punta de su nariz, en la que se detuvo haciendo repeticiones, mientras se separaba ligeramente para mirarla.

- Castle… - susurró ella.

- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo –replicó él intentando dar por zanjada la situación – quizá podamos hablarlo en otro momento – le dijo poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas ladeadas.

Ella asintió en silencio, aliviada de no tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano aquella conversación se repetiría y tendría que darle una razón lógica y adecuada, porque aunque Castle era irracional y disparatado, jamás admitiría un "por qué no" como respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya a cenar? – preguntó él levantándose y tirando de su mano – reservé para dentro de… - miró su reloj – quince minutos

Él la abrió la puerta del loft y la dejó pasar mientras la sonreía intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Veinte minutos después, estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre en el Balthazar, un variopinto restaurante de cocina francesa en pleno SoHo, cuya sopa de cebolla tenía conquistado a Castle desde el primer día que lo descubrió paseando por la calle Spring con una pequeña Alexis de la mano. A la joven le tenían encandilada todos y cada uno de los pastelitos que se elaboraban en la panadería propia y anexa que tenía el restaurante. Castle era asiduo del local y Alexis de su panadería.

Por su parte, Kate, había descubierto junto al escritor, que los estupendos desayunos que servían, eran la guinda perfecta para las interminables noches de besos y ejercicio físico de las que ambos disfrutaban en el cercano loft del escritor.

- Kate, Rick –saludó el camarero – es una verdadero placer volver a tenerlos por aquí.

- Tom – saludo Castle - ¿Qué tal está tu mujer? – le preguntó con interés.

- Recuperada – contestó él señalando con la cabeza hacía el lado derecho donde una mujer de mediana edad sonreía mientras tomaba nota a un grupo de jóvenes clientes.

- No sabes como me alegro – le dijo Castle mirándola.

- Y yo – admitió el camarero – estaba de un humor insoportable mientras tenía la nariz tan hinchada.

- Es lógico Tom –intervino Kate – cuando te rompes la nariz se deforma toda la cara.

- Bueno… ya está recuperada – suspiró aliviado - ¿Qué van a tomar? ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano que Castle pediría sopa de cebolla gratinada y un filete de la casa con salsa bearnesa y patatas fritas.

- Para mí si Tom – confirmó – ¿Y tú cariño? – preguntó a Kate que ojeaba la carta.

- Yo tomaré tartaleta de queso de cabra con cebolla caramelizada y… - dijo pensativa - ¿Qué me dices del Salmón, Tom?

- Que está delicioso – admitió- pero nos han traído esta mañana unas doradas especiales que merecen sin duda su atención – contestó recogiendo la carta que ella le tendía – con salsa de naranja e hinojo y acompañada por cogollos de Treviso con salsa de limón.

- Estupendo – contestó Kate sonriendo.

- ¿El vino de siempre? – preguntó Tom y ambos le asintieron – Muy bien, vuelvo en un momento – aseguró.

Él la miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que utilizaba cada vez que metía la pata en algo y quería que ella se olvidase cuanto antes.

Kate dio un pequeño respingo asustada, algo había golpeado su espalda, y aunque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarla, la había pillado por sorpresa, asustándola. Se relajó al ver la sonrisa de Castle con la mirada detrás de ella y se giró levemente descubriendo que su atacante era tan sólo un bebé de poco más de un año y su pequeña pelota de goma.

La madre del pequeño les pidió perdón desde su mesa, algo ruborizada, Kate supuso que había reconocido al escritor pues acto seguido la vio cuchichear con sus acompañantes que giraron de inmediato sus cabezas hacia ambos.

Comenzaron a comer mientras ambos proponían lugares donde pasar unos días de vacaciones para el ya cercano verano.

- Sigo pensando que será suficiente con ir a tu casa de los Hamptons – le decía Kate.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres conocer Italia o Francia? – preguntó él.

- Esas serían vacaciones para no descansar, hay tanto que ver… - le dijo ella.

- ¿Quizá España y sus playas? – intentó convencerla.

- ¿Por qué no la playa junto a tu casa? – le dijo ella riendo – estamos a un par de horas de Nueva York y lo que realmente necesitamos es relajarnos. Si vamos a Europa no podré evitar querer conocer ciudades, museos y monumentos.

- Ya conoces los Hamptons – se quejó él.

- Vamos Rick, sólo querré descansar y tomar el sol – le dijo intentando que lo entendiese – te prometo que en invierno iremos a Europa.

- Me parecerá bien ir donde quieras – afirmó él resoplando– mientras estemos juntos.

- Los Hamptons – afirmó ella - mientras el Sheriff no se enteré que estamos allí – continuó ella riendo.

- Eso espero – dijo él con una mueca de disgusto - pero saldremos a navegar – advirtió.

- Me parece bien – admitió Kate tendiéndole la mano para sellar el pacto.

- Y no dirás nada si prohíbo que mi madre o Alexis aparezcan por allí mientras estemos nosotros – aclaró él.

- ¡Rick! – le regañó.

- ¡Ah no! – dijo él – eso es obligatorio, quiero vacaciones exclusivamente con mi chica. Ellas tendrán el resto del verano para ir. Ya las sufriremos los fines de semana que tengas libres y quieras huir de este infierno – le dijo refiriéndose al calor que cada año soportaban en la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Alexis y Martha… - empezó Kate

- Indiscutible Kate – cortó él – o iremos a Europa.

Ella le asintió mirándole divertida. Sinceramente a ella tampoco le apetecía pasar sus vacaciones pendiente de Martha o Alexis y cuidando cada "momento" que pudiese surgir entre ambos en cualquier lugar de la casa, incluida la piscina de la que no pudo disfrutar los últimos días del caluroso otoño pasado cuando visitó por primera vez su casa. En las siguientes ocasiones no fue posible por el clima y tenía una clara idea de lo que seria divertirse en aquella piscina.

La pequeña pelota botó por el suelo parándose junto a los pies de Castle, que la recogió y espero a que el pequeño, con sus pequeños pasos vacilantes, se acercase hasta él para tendérsela, no sin antes pedirle con un gesto de su dedo sobre la mejilla, que le diese un beso, a lo que el niño no se negó, sorprendiendo gratamente al escritor que comenzó a reír.

Kate forzó una sonrisa ante la situación y Castle, que estaba muy atento a las reacciones de Kate, continuó hablando de los planes para el verano. Hasta tres veces más la pequeña pelota acabó a los pies de Castle o de Kate, que se la entregaban con una sonrisa mientras le veían alejarse bamboleándose hasta la mesa donde le esperaba su madre, que se disculpaba con un gesto.

Llegaron los postres, tarta de queso ricota con banana para Kate y tarta especial del día para Castle, que resultó ser un bizcocho con capas de crema y cubierta por pequeñas tejas de chocolate.

La pequeña pelota llegó de nuevo hasta los pies del escritor, que la tomó con una mano esperando a que llegase el pequeño. Cuando lo hizo, el niño no despegó sus ojos de la tarta de Castle, señalándola con la mano y quitándose el chupete, balbuceando en su ininteligible idioma algo parecido a la palabra "chocolate". Castle miró a Kate que elevó sus cejas sin saber que decirle, y el escritor pidió permiso por gestos a la madre para dar un trozo de chocolate al niño. La madre asintió ruborizándose de nuevo y Castle cogió al niño en sus brazos sentándole sobre sus rodillas. Tom, atento, le entregó otra cuchara más pequeña al escritor, que tomó una porción de la tarta metiéndola en la boca del pequeño, que había abierto la misma en cuanto vio la cuchara.

- ¿Está rica campeón? – le dijo Castle al pequeño mientras le miraba como movía su boca, tragaba y volvía a abrirla esperando otro trozo que Castle no tardó en darle.

- Se le dan bien los niños – dijo Sandra, la mujer de Tom, acercándose para dar a Castle una servilleta que le había pedido por gestos.

- Si – le confirmó él mientras anudaba la servilleta detrás del cuello del pequeño – tengo cierta experiencia – le dijo sonriendo.

Kate miraba la escena un tanto fuera de lugar, aunque no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

- ¿Quieres probar de la mía? – preguntó Kate a Castle tendiéndole su cuchara con un trozo de tarta que él aceptó encantado.

- Está muy buena – aseguró mientras daba al pequeño otra cucharada de la suya.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la madre del niño acercándose a ellos – vamos Steve, ven con mamá – le dijo al niño.

- No importa – contestó Castle sonriéndola – sé como son los niños, se cansará en seguida y volverá con usted – aseguró – no se preocupe, no me molesta.

- Gracias – dijo con timidez.

La mujer volvió a su mesa disculpándose de nuevo ante ambos, que la sonrieron sin darle importancia. Tal y como había pronosticado Castle, dos cucharadas más y Steve se cansó de la tarta y se estiró rígido sobre las piernas de Castle para que le dejase bajar al suelo. Antes de hacerlo, limpió la cara al niño y le quitó la servilleta, dándole su pelota y una teja de chocolate, y el pequeño volvió junto a su madre que le miraba con atención.

Castle retomó su postre, pidiendo goloso a Kate que volviese a darle un poco más del suyo, la madre de Steve sonrió divertida ante la escena, feliz de saber que su escritor favorito era tan amable y simpático como había pensado e imaginando que la mujer que lo acompañaba era sin duda la detective en la que él había basado sus novelas.

La pareja continuó con su postre y cuando Tom les llevaba sus cafés, les preguntó si les importaría hacerse una foto con la madre del pequeño. Castle miró a Kate que asintió resignada, puesto que no le gustaba verse mezclada con la fama del escritor. La mujer se acercó con el niño en brazos y los cuatro posaron para la foto que tomó el propio camarero con el móvil de la mujer.

Media hora más tarde salieron a la calle y se abrazaron para caminar hasta la casa del escritor. Castle aminoró el paso, la primavera estaba ya avanzada y el clima suave invitaba a pasear por las tranquilas calles.

Kate le miró sonriéndole levemente. Aquella cena tan ajetreada con el pequeño Steve, le había hecho recapacitar y no le quedaba más remedio que responder al escritor a la pregunta que él le había hecho horas antes, viendo como él se comportaba con el bebé.

- Rick – dijo después de un gran suspiro.

- ¿Mmm? – inquirió apretándola más contra él sin dejar de andar.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio, abriendo un par de veces la boca, pero sin conseguir que le saliesen las palabras.

- Es por miedo – dijo al fin tras unos segundos interminables.

Él la asintió en silencio, besándola sobre la cabeza, sujetándola contra sí y apretando un poco más el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Esa era una de las respuestas que él temía.

No cruzaron ninguna palabra el resto del camino y cuando entraron en el loft, él la miró abrazándola y posando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kate.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué tienes miedo? – le preguntó muy bajito.

Kate se abrazó con fuerza a él, manteniéndose callada un par de minutos.

- Tengo miedo que dejes de quererme – admitió – querrás más nuestro hijo que a mí – sentenció.

- ¡Kate! – dijo él separándola para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Porque te veo como adoras a Alexis – contestó ella – lo es todo para ti.

- Y siempre será así – aseguró – jamás sabrás como se quiere a un hijo hasta que no lo tengas en tus brazos – le dijo – pero es un amor diferente – añadió sonriéndola, jamás podría dejar de amarte.

Kate le miró dejando caer una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo que él limpió suavemente con su dedo pulgar.

Él había llegado a pensar que Kate no quería tener hijos por su trabajo, pensaba que quizá ella temía dejar un huérfano si en algún fatídico caso alguien conseguía matarla. Y sabiendo lo mal que lo había pasado tras la muerte de su madre, él había recapacitado no queriendo presionarla más.

- No quiero tener otro hijo si no es contigo, Kate – confesó el escritor – y eso es porque te amo a ti y quiero compartir contigo crear una vida y que entre ambos le demos forma a una personita que será lo mejor de ti y lo mejor de mí, una personita de la que seremos guías durante su viaje a la madurez, intentando que no cometa nuestros mismos errores, protegiéndola para que no le hagan daño y dándole todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Y eso sólo lo podemos conseguir juntos, con el amor que siento por ti, con el amor que sientes por mí. Va unido Kate. Ya he criado una hija sólo. Ahora quiero criar un hijo con la mujer a la que amo…

La detective se dejó caer sobre el pecho del escritor, que la arropó entre sus brazos con adoración.

- ¿Y quien me garantiza a mí que no dejarás de amarme cuando aparezca un pequeño Castle? – le preguntó besándola en la mejilla.

- O una pequeña Beckett – corrigió ella y él sonrió.

- O media docena de pequeños Castle y Beckett – añadió el divertido.

- No te pases, me cuesta pensar en uno – contestó ella separándose para mirarle algo asustada.

- ¿Dejarías de quererme? – preguntó él.

- No – aseguró de inmediato.

- Pues tengo el mismo miedo que tú – confesó con su sonrisa ladeada.

Kate le miró lanzándose a besar sus labios y cogiéndole de las manos dio un par de pasos hacía atrás arrastrándole con él.

- Para tener un hijo – susurró ella – hay primero que hacer ciertos ejercicios… ¿Qué tal si entrenamos para cuando llegue el momento adecuado?

/../

_**Gracias por leer.** _


End file.
